Lucy The Multi Slayer
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy has a lot of Magic.
1. Chapter 1 The Begging

Lucy is 14, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, jellal, Ultear, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy and Lissana is 22, Elfmen is 23, Mira is 24, the thunder legion is 26, Laxus is 29, and Wendy is 12 in this story.

July 7, X777 Lucy is 7.

Mom how did this happen. Lucy said

I met E.N.D. Layla said

Who is E.N.D. Lucy said

The strongest Demon from the books of Zeref. Layla said

What kind of Demon is E.N.D. and who is Zeref. Lucy said

E.N.D. is a fire Demon and Zeref is an immortal also known as the great black mage from 400 years ago. Layla said

So E.N.D. is week against water magic. Lucy said

No only water devil slaying and some others…. Layla said

MOM MOM MOM. Lucy yelled

May 6, X779 Lucy is 9.

I implanted myself with a water dragon slayer lacrima and learned how to use it I want to learn some more magic. Lucy wrote in her letters for mom.

September 20, X781 Lucy is 11.

I decided 2 years ago I would learn water god slaying magic as well as one more magic in a month but that's a secret in till I am good with it. Lucy wrote in her letters to her mom.

June 14, X783 Lucy is 13.

I am finely telling you what that last magic was it is water devil slaying it is also the reason I learned the same element for dragon, and god slaying also I ran away from home and got two more zodiac keys mom. Lucy wrote in her letters to her mom.

June 10, X784. Lucy is 14.

After Lucy meet Natsu in Hargeon outside of fairy tail.

So this is the place. Lucy said

Yeah. Natsu said

A few minutes later.

Look I got my guild mark. Lucy said

I see. Natsu said fighting Gray.

Oh by the way what magic do you use Lucy? Asked Makarov

Yeah what magic do you use? Natsu said

Yeah. Gray and Mira said

I use Celestial spirt magic, water dragon slayer magic, water god slayer magic, water devil slayer magic, and some requip magic. Lucy said

Who is your dragon Lucy and let`s fight? Natsu said

I am a second generation dragon slayer I implanted myself with a dragon lacrima. Lucy said

Oh but still let`s fight. Natsu said

Ok I don`t know why you want to fight a 14 year old. Lucy said

Let's place bets. Cana said

Bet`s 60% Lucy and 40% Natsu.

I got to see this that idiot thinks he can take down an element that over powers fire. Laxus thought

Fire dragons roar. Natsu said

Water dragons roar. Lucy said

My fire. Natsu yelled

Water dragons wing attack. Lucy said

Ahhh. Natsu said

Fire dragons iron fist. Natsu said

Water dragons aqua fist. Lucy said punching Natsu in the face.

A few minutes later.

How did you bet me? Natsu said

Natsu it works like this waterfireicewater you see. Lucy said

Don`t get it. Natsu said

Lucy is saying that water over powers fire and fire over powers ice and ice over powers water. Gray said

Oh. Natsu said

Now he got it what an idiot. Laxus thought

Time skip to when Erza gets back.

So who is Erza? Lucy asked

A monster. Natsu said

Erza`s here. Loke said

I am back. Erza said

So Erza is that hot chick in armor huh why are you all afraid of her. Lucy said

So who is she Mira? Erza said

She is fairy tail`s newest member Lucy she already put Natsu in his place she is a spirt mage and water mage. Mira said

Yeah Natsu got beet by a 14 year old girl. Gray said

Yeah and so Lucy what kind of water magic do you use? Erza asked

I use water dragon slayer 2nd gen, god slayer, and devil slayer. Lucy said

So why did you learn those magic's? Erza said

Yeah why? Gray said

I learned water dragon and god slayer magic for fun. Lucy said

So why did you learn water devil slayer magic. Gray said

To revenge my mom who ran into E.N.D. and then killed by him. Lucy said

Who is E.N.D.? Erza said

Yeah. Gray said

E.N.D. is the strongest demon from all the books of Zeref. Lucy said

Strongest demon from the books of Zeref. Gray said

Yeah. Lucy said

So how does it work? Erza said

Like this DelioraLamyJackelMard Geer TartarosBradmanE.N.D. Lucy said

So Lucy who do think is the strongest to weakest main dark guilds in the barem alliance. Mira asked

Well Oraceon SaisGrimlor HeartTartaros. Lucy said

But isn`t tartaros the weakest in the alliance. Mira said

No tartaros is a demon guild with some of the strongest demons from the books of Zeref. Lucy said

What Zeref left a whole Guild of demons alive before he died? Gray said

To think he still hunts this world after death. Erza said

Who Zeref the Immortal Dark Mage. Lucy said

Did you say immortal? Mira said

Yeah why. Lucy said

Does that mean he is still alive somewhere in the world? Erza said

Yeah but I don`t know where. Lucy said

But if he does somehow die all his demons go with him. Lucy said

So what do you know about E.N.D.? Gray said

He was Zeref`s little brother who died in a dragon attack Zeref became obsessed with bringing back to life he made the eclipse gate to go back in time it didn`t really work out so he went and started working on the r-system that got him cursed which made him immortal with that curse he was finely able to revive his dead brother as E.N.D. his strongest demon who is also a fire demon which is why I learned water devil slayer magic. Lucy said

Natsu,Gray, and Lucy meet me at the train station in the morning. Erza said

Ok. Lucy said

In the morning on the train.

Have you heard of Esenwald? Erza said

Yeah we ran into a few members the other day. Lucy said

They are after a flute called lullaby. Erza said

Wait a minute lullaby that's a demon from the books of Zeref that was sealed away a long time ago so they broke the seal. Lucy said

What. Gray said

Are you serosae? Erza said

He is on the same level as Deliora even you can beat him by yourself Erza. Lucy said

So Gray and Erza what magic do you use? Lucy asked

I use requip magic. Erza said

I use ice make magic. Gray said

So you are one of Ur`s students I heard she was on the same level of a wizard saint. Lucy said

So what did you do before you meet Natsu? Erza said

I explored a little I meet a few wizards who are strong. Lucy said

Two of the god of isngar. Lucy said

Which ones? Gray asked

Warod Seaquil the 4th highest wizard saint and God Serena the strongest and ranked 1st wizard saint I also met a visitor from Altraze Empire name August who is also the strongest male wizard in the world I also meet Gildarts. Lucy said

Sound like you meet a few strong wizards at such a young age. Erza said

I want to fight that August guy. Natsu mumbled trying not to barf.

You will be dead in a second. Lucy said

Agreed. Gray said

Well this is are stop. Erza said

Did we forget Natsu? Lucy said

I think we did. Gray said

Hellpppp. Natsu said


	2. Chapter 2 Lullaby Ark

You must be a Fairy Tail wizard. Kageyama said

What make you so high in mighty bfff? Natsu said

Legal guilds are so pathetic, Kageyama said

A few minutes later.

They should be here. Erza said

Was that really needed? Gray said

I like how Erza just gets down to business. Lucy said

Well hello Fairy Tail wizards. Erigor said

Don`t play that flute its evil. Lucy said

Of course Zeref the Dark Mage cursed it. Erigor said

No there's more than that. Lucy said

I don`t have time for that kill them. Erigor said

Yes Erigor men take out the mages. Kageyama said

Natsu and Gray go after Kageyama me and Lucy have this. Erza said

Roar of the water dragon. Lucy said

Ahhhh. Said some goons

Requip sword. Erza said

Ahhhh. Said some more goons

Wing attack of the water dragon. Lucy said

Talons of the water dragon. Lucy said

Ok let`s tell everyone the situation is under control. Lucy said

Ok. Erza said

2 minutes later.

Everyone my name is Lucy and my friend here is named Erza we are fairy tail wizards the situation is under control. Lucy said

My friend is telling the truth. Erza said

With Natsu and Gray.

I didn`t want to go with you. Natsu said

Well how about we split up. Gray said

Don`t die on me Natsu. Gray whispered

What was that? Natsu said

Nothing. Gray said

A few minutes later with Gray.

No one is in here. Gray said

Thank aging. Rayule said

It so obverse what are plan is. Rayule said

What is your plan? Gray said

You have to find out yourself. Rayule said

He is on his way to clover. Rayule said

Thanks ice make prison. Gray said

With Lucy and Erza.

What the is that. Lucy said

It's my wind barrier. Erigor said

Huh how did we get in here. Lucy said

Erigor pushed us in here. Erza said

Ahh. Lucy said

I already tried that. Erza said

Oh. Lucy said

Maybe Kageyama. Erza said

I already asked the only person awake. Lucy said

With Natsu.

Where is that guy? Natsu said

Write here. Kageyama said

I`m all fired up. Natsu said

Oh yeah. Kageyama said

Fire dragon`s iron fist. Natsu said

Hey we need him to wake up Natsu. Erza said

Yeah. Gray said

They have a point you know. Lucy said

Aye. Happy said

Huh who was that guy that gust almost kill Kageyama know? Lucy said

What! Erza said

A few minutes later.

We can`t get though. Natsu said

I know. Gray said

Oh yeah Lucy here that key that Everlue guy had. Happy said

Did you steel this? Lucy said

No Virgo asked me to give it to you. Happy said

Open gate of the madden Virgo. Lucy said

A few more minutes later.

Hey were did Natsu and Happy go? Lucy said

Probly went after Erigor. Gray said

With Natsu, Happy, and Erigor.

Hey Erigor I am not going to let you kill the guild masters. Natsu said

Try and stop me but you can`t hit me. Erigor said

Fire dragon iron fist. Natsu said

Huh what happened? Natsu said

Ahhhh. Natsu said

Die foul. Erigor said

Fire dragon`s wing attack. Natsu said

Ahh I won`t let the guild masters die. Natsu said

Emotional flame but that`s lost magic his flames are polling my wind away. Erigor said

Fire dragon slayer`s secret art: crimson lotus flame blade. Natsu said

So dragon slayers are real. Erigor said

I win. Natsu said

Natsu you over did it with those injury's. Lucy said

Water Devils heling waves. Lucy said

Thanks. Natsu said

You won`t stop us bye. Kageyama said

Get back here. Erza said

Yeah pffft. Lucy said

Lucy watch wear you're walking. Gray said

Sorry. Lucy said

That reminds me at that restaurant in Hargeon and town and Magnolia you walked in to a few buildings and tripped on nothing. Natsu said

Ok from 60% to 80% of the time I don`t watch wear I am going and 40% to 80% I am clumsy. Lucy said

What you are now just telling us that. Natsu said

Yeah I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I am perfectly focused wean am fighting. Lucy said

A few hours later.

Master stay away from him. Erza said

I am sick of this. Lullaby said

Saw this coming. Lucy said

Puny humans. Lullaby said

That's a demon from the books of zeref it is a week no wear near E.N.D. level. Lucy said

To think his legacy is still around after death. Bob said

Hey fight me here and now and stop attacking everyone. Lucy said

By yourself. Lullaby said

Are you crazy? Makarov said

No. Lucy said

Die human. Lullaby said

Kick of the water devil. Lucy said

Devil slaying magic what a surprise. Lullaby said

That type of magic exist. Goldmine said

Aqua fist of the water devil. Lucy said

Wing attack of the water devil. Lucy said

Ahhhhh. Lullaby said

That enough. Lullaby said

Rage of the water devil. Lucy said

One more attack and he dead. Lucy said

Huh. Lullaby said

Water devil slayer`s secret art: Sea`s Rage. Lucy said

Ahhhhhh. Lullaby said

She killed it so easily in 5 attacks. Makarov said

This is are new member Lucy she also has water god and dragon slayer magic. Makarov said

She`s only 14. Goldmine said

The next day. June 11, X784.

Ready Erza. Natsu said

Yeah. Erza said

Requip flame empress armor. Erza said

Give him a chance. Macov said

Ahhh. Natsu and Erza said

This fight is over. Someone 1 said

Huh. Someone 2 said

Erza scarlet you are under arrest and Lucy the council a talk with you. Someone 1 said

Ok. Lucy said

A few hours later.

Hello Erza. Sigrain said

Erza who is this. Lucy said

Sigrain meet Lucy and Lucy meet Sigrain. Erza said

He reminds me of a boy I meet 10 years ago in a town wean I was 5 named Jellal. Lucy said

But you can`t be hem I heard he got kid napped by a cult a few day after I left so I found a member of the cult the next week with Aquarius he told me ever thing of they kid napped kid to be slaves and told me that they are token to 1 of the 8 tower of heavens but there`s only one now at that island by that resort but I trust you will tell the council. Lucy said

She learned it all by herself. Sigrain thought.

Do you know which one he is at he is my twin brother. Sigrain said

The only one that is active right now if he is alive. Lucy said

After Erza`s court and the Natsu ordeal.

Lucy the council would like to thank you for killing Lullaby. Org said

So what do you want? Ultear said

I want you to keep tabs on the strongest demon from all the books of Zeref E.N.D. Zeref`s revived little brother and tell me every move Tartaros makes and I will tell you everything I learned about the guild. Lucy said

I agree to your terms. Org said

Yes. Ultear said

I second that. Sigrain said

Agreed. Yajima said

Yes we need everything on them. The rest said

Tartaros the dark guild from the barem alliance is a demon guild that holds the book to E.N.D. their current guild master is Mard Geer Tartaros the 3rd strongest demon from the books of Zeref. Lamy the lab worker then there is the nine demon gates Jackel, Tempester, Keys, Silver, Ezal, Torafuzar, Kyoka, Fanmalth, and seilah they all use curse powers instead of magic except Silver who was revived by Keys then he learned Ice Devil Slayer magic they are also stringer then Grimloire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Fairy Tail but in a few Years Fairy Tail should be strong enough to take them down by them selfs. Lucy said

Is that all. Org said

Yeah I will try to make sure some members are less destructive on jobs especially the team I am on I am not going to deal with a town half on fire and half frozen in ice and have to pay for the bills. Lucy said

Excuse me I have to meet up and start training with August tomorrow the 12th to the 15th and have a battle with him on the 16th before he leaves. Lucy said

Who is August? Org said

The strongest Male mage In the world his magic power level makes God Serena's like Natsu`s to Erza one hit from a spell and you could be dead are almost dead if you are not as strong as him he live in a different country and he arrives tomorrow I only know one person on par with him and that is Eleen the strongest Female mage in the world I only seen a photo of her she has scarlet hair like Erza I have to go to make it at the docks in the morning. Lucy said

How much magic power has he had to use to fight you if you ever fought him? Sigrain said

He said when I fought him he had to use 75% of his power it was almost a tie. Lucy said

Do you know if he lied to you? Ultear said

Yeah he didn`t lie I made sure. Lucy said

Could you send us a letter of how much he had to use to make it fair for you and him? Org said

Yeah I can. Lucy said

June 16, X784

Org we got a messege from Lucy. Someone said

Let me see so he had to use 80% to fight her huh. Org said

She could easily over power all 4 heavenly gods of ishgar at the same time if she wanted to. Sigrain said

I know. Org said

And at the age of 14 she might someday become stronger then both of the current strangest mages in the world. Ultear said

She might even be on par with Acnologia by the age of 24 or surpass him. Org said


	3. Chapter 3 The Cursed Island Ark Part 1

June 16, X784.

Hey Erza we have to finish are fight. Natsu said

Not now. Erza said

Ahhhh… Natsu said

Is he here? Makarov said

Who master. Lucy said

Mystigon one of the 5 S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Makarov said

So is Erza and Gildarts S-Class? Lucy said

Yes she is. Makarov said

I will be taking this one. Mystigon said

Ok but can you lift the sleeping spell. Makarov said

3…2…1…. Mystigon said

Was Mystigon here I want to fight him. Natsu said

Now I see one reason he use that spell. Lucy said

Has anyone seen him beside master? Gray said

I have and Lucy just did. Laxus said

Laxus fight me. Natsu said

You can`t even beet Erza. Laxus said

So what. Natsu said

Then come up here. Laxus said

Ok. Natsu said

Stop Natsu you know you're not allowed on the second floor. Mira said

Natsu you can go up there when you are S-Class. Makarov said

So the 4/5 S-Class wizards are Gildarts, Erza, Mystigon, Laxus, one more person. Lucy said

At night.

Huh what`s that noise and breath. Lucy said

Huh ahhhhhhh Pedophile. Lucy said

I am not a Pedophile and we are going on an S-Class mission. Natsu said

Yes you are I am 14 and you are a 22 year old who snuck into my home and got into my bed and I am not going with you I will have to let master now. Lucy said

I thought you my say that. Natsu said

Huh what did you put on my arms magic canceling cuffs pfffft. Lucy said

Now let`s tie her up and duct tape her mouth. Natsu said

June 17, X784

Ahhhh an S-Class mission is missing. Mira said

Which one? Makarov said

The cursed island galuna. Mira said

Laxus did you see who took the job? Mira said

All I saw was a blue cat go down stairs with a paper. Laxus said

That was happy he probly grabbed it for Natsu and Lucy. Wakaba said

Isn`t that a huge violation of the rules that could get them kicked out. Laxus said

Laxus get them. Makarov said

Aren't members of this guild spouse to take care of them self's? Laxus said

We have to wait for Erza to come back. Makarov said

I will get him Erza isn`t the only one can do it. Gray said

Ok. Makarov said

At hargeon with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in Natsu`s bag hand cuffed tied up and her mouth duct tape.

No will take us. Natsu said

Found you where's Lucy? Gray said

She is on the boat already ice stripper. Natsu said

What flame brain. Gray said

Are you two mages I can take you? Bobo said

Yes we are. Natsu said

Sorrrrr. Gray said

A few hours later.

Huh Natsu I thought you said Lucy was with you? Gray said

Oh yeah I forgot happy. Natsu said

Aye. Happy said

Natsu when I get out of this I will kill you Lucy said

Oh hey Gray. Lucy said

He tied you up. Gray said

Yep with magic canceling cuffs. Lucy said

Is that a tidal wave? Lucy said

Ahhh. Gray said

A few minutes later.

Ok Gray wake up so we can take Natsu back. Lucy said

What we might as well do the job now. Gray said

Fine I am just going back myself and telling master to send Erza. Lucy said

Tie her up to the Tree now. Natsu said

Yeah. Gray said

Aye. Happy said

A few hours later with Natsu and Gray.

Who`s there. A villager said

Fairy Tail. Natsu said

I didn`t hear the job was taking show your marks. He said

Ok. Gray said

Come on in. he said

With Lucy.

When I get out and these cuffs of I am taking them back to the guild. Lucy said

Maybe I should use that secret magic on them but will they survive. Lucy said

I am only use it when I felt like it I only learned it 6 months ago. Lucy said

Well and god soul but no one knows. Lucy said

But I did learn how age seal without using my god soul for Cronos the God of Time when I do use it I can stop time as long as I want oh yeah that other magic is heavenly body magic. Lucy said

With Erza at Fairy Tail.

Where Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy? Erza said

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stole an S-Class job and we sent Gray to get them but he is not back yet if they are not back in the morning go get them. Makarov said

Gray probly went with them. Wakaba said

We will see. Erza said

If he did get all 4 of them to come back. Makarov said

Ok. Erza said

With Natsu and Gray.

Well time to go to bed. Natsu said

Yeah. Gray said

Aye. Happy said

June 18, X784.

Natsu wake up. Gray said

Ok ok I'm up. Natsu said

Let`s go. Gray said

Yeah. Natsu said

Aye. Happy said

A few hours later.

That takes care of that rat monster. Natsu said

Let`s go in that temple. Gray said

Ok. Natsu said

Don`t stop on the ground ahhhhhh. Gray said

At Fairy Tail.

Not back yet. Erza said

Yes go get them so they can be punished. Makarov said

Yes master. Erza said

With Lucy.

Help help. Lucy said

No one`s coming I should give up. Lucy said

With Natsu and Gray.

Hey Natsu get back here. Gray said

Huge thing in ice. Natsu said

No way that's Deliora the Demon of Destruction what it doing here. Gray said

Someone`s coming. Natsu said

I thought I heard someone. Yuka said

Are you sure. Toby said

Someone beet up poor angelica love. Sherry said

We should inform the cold emperor. Yuka said

We should wait to see what they are doing. Natsu said

Yeah. Gray said

A few hours later with Erza.

I must get the rule barkers. Erza said

Yes ma'am. Said the captain

We are almost there. Erza said

With Gray and Natsu.

Lyon is that you. Gray said

Gray it`s been a long time. Lyon said

Happy take Natsu to the Village. Gray said

Aye. Happy said

I want to fight him. Natsu said

This my fight. Gray said

Fine. Natsu said

Ice make birds. Lyon said

Ice make shield. Gray said

Ice make Gorilla. Lyon said

Ice make spears. Gray said

Ice make dragon. Lyon said

Ice make hammer. Gray said

Ahhhhh. Gray said

I surpassed Ur a long time ago. Lyon said

A few minutes later.

Wow Gray you are pretty bet up. Happy said

I need to take you to the sanctuary. Happy said

A few minutes later with Natsu.

Hey happy you took care of Gray. Natsu said

Aye ahhh. Happy said

Stupid rat. Natsu said

Fire dragon`s wing attack huh. Natsu said

My magic protects me from others magic. Yuka said

Oh yeah this hurts. Natsu said

What are you doing? Yuka said

Fire dragons elbow. Natsu said

Ahhh. Yuka said

I am a lot stronger then Yuka paralyzing claws. Toby said

So you paralyze people. Natsu said

How did you find out? Toby said

You have something right here. Natsu said

Huh azzzz. Toby said

With Happy.

This crazy girl won't stop chasing me around the beach. Happy said

Slash!

Ahhh. Sherry said

Oh oh it`s Erza. Happy said

Where`s Gray, Natsu, and Lucy? Erza said

Gray is at the camp, Natsu is at the destroyed village fighting people, and we basically broke into Lucy home asked her to come she said no so me and Nastu put magic canceling cuffs on her nocked her out tape her mouth tie her up and ween we got on the island wave nocked of the tape and the rope and she wanted to go back and tell on us so we tied her to a tree and left her so she has basically been tied up for 2 days. Happy said

Take me to Lucy. Erza said

Aye. Happy said

With Lucy.

I hope master sent Erza. Lucy said

Lucy are you ok. Erza said

No I have been like this for 2 days with no food or water Natsu, Gray, and Happy left me here by myself so I could not go back to the guild. Lucy said

Don`t worry master will punish Gray, Natsu, and Happy. Erza said

Can I get something to eat and drink? Lucy said

Yeah you can. Erza said

Let`s go to the camp and wait for Gray to wake up. Erza said

Ok. Lucy said


End file.
